


"Eh...Don't Care

by BlondeFairy85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pack Bonding, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeFairy85/pseuds/BlondeFairy85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of this photo: http://25.media.tumblr.com/3d6713b2b8c9aa91f420236fc7b39ed6/tumblr_mnf37iuG8U1qeey94o1_r1_500.jpg</p><p>Crack fic: After losing his temper with some witches, they put a spell on him, causing him to do the first thing that comes to his mind and not care.  After making the most ridiculous face whenever he is asked anything, Peter and Stiles decide to start taking pictures for use later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Eh...Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> \- I had this idea before season 3 really started, so Erica and Boyd aren't in this fic, but only because I couldn't write Erica's death into it (I still haven't recovered from that)  
> -I also kept Jackson in, for reasons lol  
> -Peter and Stiles interactions intrigue me so I've decided to start playing with their interactions in my fics  
> -No beta so all mistakes are my own  
> -Doesn't follow season 3 really at all

“Derek I told you your temper was gonna get you in trouble one day!” Stiles was having to practically run to keep up with Derek. Damn werewolf legs. He could hear Scott behind him telling him to shut up. Peter was laughing; Asshole.

“Stiles shut up, nothing happened. I’m fine, ya’ll are fine. And they left so, therefore, me protecting my territory, not having a temper, worked out just fine. You’re just mad you weren't right.” Derek was pushing through the trees and let a low branch swing back and hit Stiles chest.

It’s been a few years, but they have finally become a strong pack. Yea they have their arguments ,but they've gotten better about talking about things with each other and actually working together. Scott may have become an Alpha when and he Derek got rid of the alpha pack, but they grew to actually trust each other during that time, so even though Scott had his “own pack” they still worked together as one.

Although Stiles and Peter were the only ones that ever really mouthed off to Derek, because, well they were stupid that way. Scott and Isaac, would bring stuff up but never really out right “mouth off.”

“Derek! Listen to me, they were powerful witches, even I could feel the power rolling off them. They came to you! You and Scott to tell you they needed certain plants and things from our territory. They said they’d be in and out in less than a day! And you just blew up at them and told them to get the hell out of your territory. You yelled at witches, you have no idea what they could be capable of and they hit you with a spell and you’re not worried!..hmpf... dammit Derek you’re like a brick wall, quit stopping in front of me like that and making me run into you.”

“Stiles quit freaking out, they didn't come straight to us, we were out here and we found them, they were intruding! I had my right as Alpha to get rid of them. And obviously their little spell they hit me with that you’re so scared of didn't do anything, so calm down, you’re worrying Isaac.” Derek just smirked and continued walking away when he heard Isaac’s disgruntled “Hey!”

“You’re not upsetting me Stiles, this is why he wins every argument. He always throws one of us in there making you think we’re upset and you believe him and then he walks away.” Stiles had stopped to check on Isaac and sure enough Derek was already a while in a front of them.

“Dammit Derek that’s cheating you ass!” Stiles screamed after him. Isaac came up close behind him to whisper so Derek wouldn't hear.

“It’s OK, we know it just means you wuv us so much. Plus I think he just likes to see you react to protecting the pack, he’s weird that way. But trust us, if you were ever really bothering us by “arguing” we would let you know, promise, so don’t listen to him when he says that next time.”

Scott walked up to the two of them with his finger to his lips, like it was some big secret Isaac was exposing, the big weirdo. He grinned and grabbed Isaac's hand and took off walking off after Derek. Stiles was still staring after the two when Peter came up and grabbed the back of his neck, squeezed once and let go. 

“Come on human, gotta get back and cook dinner or they’ll all be grumpy.” he smirked and started walking with Stiles. The two of them had become strange friends during the whole alpha incident, they were research bros. Peter liked doing as much research as Stiles did and when they put what they knew together, their pack was unstoppable. Peter proved his worth and showed that he could be trusted again. Derek still watched him sometime but they were working towards forgiveness.

“Shut up walking dead, we are not the scullery maids of this pack.” 

Peter just snorted at that “Scullery maids? Really that’s the word you choose, OK then. I don’t know why you’re complaining. You’re the one that likes to cook anyway because you said and I quote “You werewolves eat nothing but crap and are all going to die from heart attacks and then where will I be. Alone with supernatural creatures that’s where. So from now on I’m cooking, because even super healing werewolves need fruits and vegetables!” which by the Stiles we don’t, but you bitched about it and now you're stuck.” 

“It’s weird that you remember that verbatim.” Stiles stated but Peter continued. 

“And I got stuck with the damn dishes because I told Derek and Scott they didn't know how to wash dishes properly and maybe Isaac should do it.”

“Ha! Stupid you should have known better than to bring Isaac into anything when it comes to Scott. And well you should have known better with Derek, I've seen him throw you through trees for less.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re a bad influence Stiles.” 

Stiles just smirked and kept on walking. They were both sarcastic to a fault and to often said exactly what was on their mind. It go them in trouble. A Lot.

***************************************************************************************

The full moon was in a few days and the pack wanted to finish up the “romper room”, as Peter liked to call it, before so they could all hang out more comfortable after. They all worked together and re-built the Hale house and had their own rooms. They didn't always all spend the nights with each other but they had their own rooms when they wanted. The romper room was the last thing that needed to be finished.

When Stiles arrived that morning he noticed the rest of the pack already there, including Lydia and Jackson. It was rare they showed up for actual “work” days. But they were all standing outside, not going in.

“Ummm guys what’s going on?” Stiles asked.

Lydia answered for everyone, “Oh good Stiles you’re here. Somethings wrong with Derek.”  
“What!? Why are you guys all standing outside!? What’s wrong, is he hurt, is he bleeding, what the hell the guys?”

“Stiles calm down” Peter started “If he was hurt we would've called you earlier and we wouldn't be standing outside, quit being dense. He’s just acting... ummm... strange. Actually he’s kind of acting like you.”

“What do you mean acting like me!?”

Isaac helped out on that one, “Well, he's grinning a lot and cooking breakfast, and said it was such beautiful day that we should eat outside. I told him I thought we were supposed to eat quick and then get started on the romper room. He just made some strange face and said “Eh, don’t care.” and walked away and told us to all go wait outside.”

“This is a joke right? Ya’ll are all joking, he’s making you do it to get back at me for yelling at him yesterday?”

“No Stiles. I think you were right yesterday about the witches, but I don’t think they put any kind of curse on him, just made him act... very go with the flow.” Scott told him. No grin, nothing, Scott couldn't lie for anything so Stiles knew he was telling the truth and it was confirmed even more when Derek walked out of the house with some blanket that he threw at Lydia to go place under a tree so they could eat. What. The. Hell. 

Stiles was pretty sure his heart stopped when Derek caught sight of him and grinned at him. “Oh Stiles good you’re here!” he jumped from the porch towards Stiles, caught his lips in quick kiss. Before Stiles could even react he was pulling back, still grinning. Stiles was screwed. This wasn't fair, whatever this spell was, was making Derek like him or something. Derek didn't want Stiles that way, he was pretty sure Derek didn't even date men. Fuck His Life.

He noticed Scott and Jackson’s mouth had dropped open but Peter and Lydia just smirked, what the hell was going on. He jumped when he felt Derek’s hot hand grab the side of his neck and rub his thumb over his cheek. “Come on I’m glad you’re here, I can’t find that cheese you always use for the eggs, and I tasted them without it. Not good.” he was pulling Stiles in the house. Stiles turned and mouthed “What. The . Hell” at Scott before following Derek in the house.

And sure enough he had everything made for breakfast. Stiles just shook his head and went to the fridge for the cheese, he had to hide it from Scott because that asshole would just eat all in one day and then they wouldn't have any. Derek just grinned again and kissed Stiles when he took the cheese from him. “Thanks”

“Umm Derek, are you feeling OK?” he started a little hesitantly.

“Yea I feel fine Stiles, why do you feel bad?” Derek asked.

“No, no I’m fine, it's just you’re not acting like yourself. Aren't you a little worried, especially after what happened with the witches yesterday.?” 

Derek turned to face him and shrugged his shoulders, turning his lips down in a frown, eyebrows pinched in the middle, like he was thinking Stiles was crazy for even questioning how he was acting. “Eh, not really. It’s nice out, the whole pack is here, I feel fine. Quit worrying and help me carry the food out.”

“No, I mean you should care, this isn't you. And you, you don’t kiss me, have never kissed me and whenever this is wears off you’re not going to be happy.” Stiles was already not happy, he’s wanted Derek for a while and now he had a taste of this man, he was going to be devastated when he lost it.

“Stiles quit worrying yourself, I very much want to kiss you, and more.” He growled and grabbed Stiles around the waist pulling him tight against his chest. Stiles was going to cry this wasn't fair, dammit. “And I've smelled your want for me for a long time, so I know you want me too. I just made a move, quit worrying there’s no curse everything’s fine. Now come on lets go eat.” He grinned and kissed Stiles hard, nipping at his lips, tongue slipping between his lips to soothe the sting. And then smacked Stiles ass, grabbed the food he had in the containers and walked out side. 

Stiles put his hands on the counter and hung his head, breathing heavily through his nose. Stupid fucking witches, giving him something that's not really his and then it’ll be taken away. He can’t keep allowing this, it’d be like taking advantage of Derek and Stiles wouldn't do that to him or himself. He heard Peter and Lydia come in to find him.

“Come on Stiles, cheer up. I thought you’d be happy. You've wanted to be with him for the past three years. You've moved back, you’re done with school, there’s nothing holding you guys back now. Why are you hyperventilating in the kitchen?” Lydia asked.

“Because! Its not him! It’s those fucking witches making him act that way! He doesn't really want me and when that spell wears off he’s going to be pissed.” Peter cuffed him on the back of the head.

“Quit being so melodramatic. Derek wants to you too, has for a long time. He just has the emotional capabilities as a rock sometimes. He just wanted you to finish school before he went after you. Something about not holding you back or some stupid shit like that. So just go with it, its fine.” 

“Shut up Peter, it is not, he’s under some spell. And how do you know he’s wanted me. He’s never said anything or hinted that he did.” Lydia was the next to hit the back off his head. “Dammit guys quit hitting my head.”

“Then quit saying stupid shit, you guys flirt all the time, full moon nights and pack nights he always cuddles up with you. Never with anybody else, and he allows you to question him constantly. Now quit over thinking everything and don’t do anything you don’t want to do, I understand he’s under some sort of spell. The three of us we’ll figure out, and the muscle men out there can keep an eye for him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble with his new “I don’t care” attitude, OK?” She smiled and grabbed the plates and took off outside.

“OK, OK we’ll figure it out. Peter think we can track down the witches?”

“If you really think we need too.” he said smirking at Stiles “This new grinning, cooking and making out with Derek could be lots of fun.” Stiles just smacked him on the back of his head and followed Lydia out the door. 

They ate and after breakfast, Isaac, Scott, Derek and Jackson went to finish the room and he, Lydia and Peter went to research what the hell was going on. The three of them should be able to figure this out before lunch.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

It’d been three days, three days and they weren't any closer to finding those damn witches. Apparently when witches didn't want to be found, nothing you could do could find them. Derek still kissed Stiles, but didn't make a move to push for more. He could tell it was freaking him out. He still made that damn face though and said “Eh, don’t care” before dismissing everything.

Stiles was pissed this was happening. This was all Derek’s fault. If he hadn't yelled at the witches they wouldn't have threw some spell at him. It was fine now but what if something happened where they needed Derek to actual care, and somebody from the pack got hurt because of it. When they finally figured this out and they got the spell removed, Stiles was going to have plenty of evidence to prove to Derek that he should listen to him more often.

Every time Derek made that stupid (which he secretly thought was sexy) he started taking pictures with is phone. He figured out without the flash, he could get pretty decent pictures and not make his eyes flare in the picture. He took so many pictures. They were now his backgrounds for everything, his new contact icon, he even made one of those damn key chain pictures and put it on Derek’s key ring. (Not that Derek cared at the moment but he would) Then he e-mailed them to the rest of the pack . 

He knew Isaac and Scott wouldn't really do anything because they were buzz kills, but Lydia had t-shirts made with the face on it for him and Peter. She then told him she would never make that kind of fashion statement even for a joke when he asked where her’s was. Peter went and had a ton of copies made of the pictures and he and Stiles hid them throughout the house for Derek to find later. This shit would definitely piss Derek off, but Stiles wasn't going to allow him to be since this was his fault to begin with and he was pretty sure he was going to give up his resolve soon and jump Derek if they didn't find those witches soon.

He, Peter and Lydia were out retracing their steps again hoping that maybe Peter could pick up and scent and see if maybe they had been back. They were all surprised when one of the witches in question stepped out of a thicket of trees.

“I hear you guys are looking for me?” She asked so sweetly Stiles almost didn't want to be mad. Almost.

“Yes! Thank you for coming back! Please remove whatever spell you put on Derek. Please. He should have never yelled at you, and we’re working with his communication skills, but please, I can’t take this any more. This isn't him and he’s doing things he normally wouldn't, and I can’t handle it anymore.” The witch just arched a delicate eyebrow.

Lydia spoke for him “Sorry, he’s a little dramatic. But he’s right this isn't Derek and we’re worried if something does come along, he won’t care and get himself or us hurt.”

“You’re alpha is very protective of this pack and territory as well as the other. That’s why my friends and I came to you guys first, for permission, to comb your territory for the things we needed. The pack house was empty so we followed you guys out here to talk to him and the other alpha. We don’t exactly respond well to insults and disrespect when we followed “protocol” and came to them first.” She just sighed heavily before continuing. 

“Instead of thinking and listening and being polite, he acted like a neanderthal. “ Lydia snickered at that, she’s called him that multiple times. “So, we showed him what it would be like to not think about anything, to just do the first thing that came to his mind, that he wanted to do. It wasn't meant to hurt him, only show him that we are not people he should take lightly. If your pack had come under any attack, he would've protected you all, he wouldn't have “not cared” as you say. That's not what the spell was. His first instinct would be to protect his pack. So he’s basically just been doing what he’s wanted, like the slip n slide, that was funny.” she said trailing off laughing like she was imagining the disaster that was the damn slip n slide in here head.

“Wait, you saw all that?” He asked her.

“Of course, we've been watching. What would be the fun if we couldn't see all the stuff he got into.”

“Well its not funny, he’s been all over me and it’s driving me insane. That is not him and no matter what these two say, he’s not gonna be happy when this over.” Stiles needed to calm down, yelling was what got them into this mess. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, its just been a weird few days.”

She just smiled at him “Forgiven. But you must know, it wasn't some sort of lust/love spell, it just made him not over think anything. If he was all over you as you say, it was because he wanted to be. Not because of a spell, well the spell yes, I suppose because he did what he wanted, didn't make himself doubt what he wanted was the wrong or the right thing to do. He just did it. So I promise you, that was all him not us. But I will remove the spell, it wasn't our intention to make it last longer than a week anyway, but since you seem to be having some sort of small breakdown over it, I’ll remove it. Maybe just take your alpha to some speech classes, teach him how to speak politely to people.” She winked and disappeared.

“Are you kidding me! Spells and they can disappear into thin air like that ! I don’t know whether I hate her or want to be her!” Peter and Lydia just smacked him on the back of the head and walked back to the house.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time they had gotten back to the house, the witch must of come and gone because Derek was outside with a scowl on his face. “Where have you guys been!? That witch came back here and you guys are out wandering around in the woods!”

Stiles lost it. “Us! Us!? You’re the one that yelled at her and got yourself put under a spell. Mr. Eh, I don’t care. Well we cared! You were not acting yourself and we were worried you were going to do something to get yourself or our pack hurt. So we went out looking for her to beg her to reverse the spell so you wouldn't get hurt or continue doing things you wouldn't normally do. So don’t yell at us.” 

He noticed Derek had his jaw clenched tight, face red and he was glaring at Stiles. He saw Peter and Lydia inching away from him, trying to sneak instead. Stiles grabbed them before they could abandon him. “No, you guys don’t get to leave me alone in this, I've been a nervous wreck these past few days, driving myself insane trying to keep his hands off me. Look at his face, does that face look like the face of a man who wanted to be kissing me the past few days. No! And you guys are going to tell him that I didn't take advantage, I tried to stop him, but I’m only so strong.”

Derek just growled and ordered the other two to go inside, Stiles just gaped at them as they turned and ran inside the house. Traitors. Derek’s eyes were red as he stalked Stiles across the yard, and backed him into a tree. 

“You think I didn't know what I was doing? If you didn't want me kissing you Stiles, you should have told me so, I wouldn't have kept doing it.” He growled the last bit.

“No you idiot! That's not it, of course I wanted you kissing me and touching and everything else, but not because of some spell! Because you actually wanted me, truly wanted me. And I couldn't be sure if you did or not, so no, technically I didn't want you kissing me because if you were doing it just for a spell, it wouldn't have been fair to do that to you to keep letting you touching me and kissing me that way.” Stiles just breathed hard and thunked his head back against the tree.

He jumped when Derek leaned his weight onto Stiles and ran his nose up the side of Stiles neck, rubbing he stubble into the skin. Stiles shivered when he felt Derek's lips against his ear and started talking. “You know when I saw that witch again, I was so pissed, she smelled like you. I thought she had hurt you. She removed that stupid spell and told me I needed to watch myself. She’s lucky I didn't rip her throat out.”

“Derek that's what got us into this mess, ahhh OK OK I’m shutting up now.” Derek nipped at his ear.

“I know that, you know what else she told me? She told me to make sure I spoke to you, because you were having some sort moral dilemma breakdown about my virtue. She thought it was funny that you were worried about an alpha’s virtue, “a human, worrying about an alpha werewolf, comical” she said. You know what I told her?” Stiles just shook his head. “That your worrying over me, over my pack, werewolves or not, was one of the reasons why I wanted you so bad... why I’ve always wanted you.” Stiles just gaped at the man, before he could respond Derek was pressing him into the tree, kissing him hard, tongue pressing hot into his mouth.

Stiles moaned loud and pushed Derek back slightly and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Derek waist and pulled him back hard into the tree. Derek buried his head in Stiles neck, he could feel him grinning. He nipped lightly at Stiles neck, before grinding slowly into Stiles and and kissing him hotly again. He pulled back, grinned and then pulled Stiles legs from around and put him back down. “Come on the pack is complaining. We only have two days to finish the room.” and actual started walking away.

“Are you kidding me!? No, screw them get back here that's not fair, tell them no!” Derek just grabbed Stiles’s hand and pulled him the house with a smirk on his face. Oh he was going to make Derek pay for this. They all stayed the night sprawled over each other after getting the room done. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Stiles drove home to change and have breakfast with his dad. When he got there, Peter was waiting on the porch.

“What are you doing here? Nothing could have possibly happened between now and when I left the house.” Peter just grinned and threw a shirt at him.

Stiles almost fell he was laughing so hard when he realized what it was. Lydia must of paid extra to have them made so quick. Stiles looked up and noticed Peter unzipping his jacket and showed him he was wearing one too. That stupid face. Oh oh Stiles had almost forgot about these shirts, but this was the perfect payback for Derek not finishing what he started last night.

“OK I’ll meet you guys back at the house, don’t show him yet, we need to do it together.” 

A couple hours later Stiles pulled up outside the house and walked in with Peter, who was waiting for him on the porch. The pack was all there seated in the living room with snacks and drinks. Stiles sat in the armchair and Peter sat on the arm as they all waited for Derek to start discussing their full moon plans. They were the same each month, Stiles wasn't sure why he insisted they all meet to discuss it. Derek just liked having them together the day of the full moon. Kept them all calm he supposed.

Derek had been speaking for a few minutes when Peter leaned down to whisper in his ear “How do you want to do this?”

“If we just keep doing this, he’ll get pissed in a minute that we aren't paying attention. Just keep talking non-sense”

“Stiles everything you talk about is non-sense” Peter whispered a little louder this time. They both had their jackets unzipped, but were holding them together, when Derek turned around to scold them.

“Am I interrupting you two? This is important and the full moon is tonight we need to plan on what we’re doing tonight.”

Peter and Stiles both stood up, threw their jackets off and yelled “Eh, don’t care” and both turned and ran out the door when they heard Derek growl then start to laugh. Peter picked Stiles up and threw him over his shoulder as they ran deeper in the woods.

“Hey! Put me down walking dead you’re making me dizzy!” he was laughing so hard he could barely breath, they could hear Derek coming after them. He was letting them get a lead, Derek could have caught them easily before they even reached the tree line if he had wanted to.

Peter was actually laughing too, “Hush human, you’re too slow... actually you know what” he stopped in the middle of some clearing and dropped Stiles on the ground, none too gently “you’re slowing me down, I’m going on with out you. Have fun with our alpha.” Then took off sprinting deeper in the woods.

“Hey you ass not fair!” he yelled at Peter’s retreating back, before he was tackled to the ground.

Derek flipped him over as Stiles moaned and titled his head back so Derek could run his mouth along his neck, his eyes were red when he met Stiles’ eyes. “You think you’re so funny don’t you Stiles?” he asked running his hands up under his shirt.

Stiles stomach clenched as he felt Derek’s hot hands skim up his ribs and over his nipples, “I don’t think anything, I know I’m hilarious. Ahhhh... Hey! I liked that shirt!” he yelled at Derek as he ripped the shirt clean in half and pulled it off his body. Derek just growled and bent his head to his exposed chest and started sucking a massive bruise above his heart. The moans coming from his mouth were close to pornographic, but Derek wasn't much better growling deep in his throat as he continued to suck bruises all over his chest and stomach.

“You know Stiles it is not nice to tempt your alpha the night of the full moon. Especially when you smell as good as you do right now.” his eyes were still red and that shouldn't turn Stiles on as much as it was, but when was he ever normal.

“Maybe I like tempting you.” Derek’s mouth was hot when it closed over his own and he moaned at the contact as Stiles pushed his tongue deep in Derek’s mouth. Stiles decided that tempting Derek was the best decision he’s made all year when he felt Derek’s hard cock slide against his own. If sex in the woods was his punishment then he would be tempting this man every second he got. Maybe he loved witches after all.


End file.
